


The Huntress and the Librarian

by SnowTiefling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archery, Date Night, F/F, Flash burn, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTiefling/pseuds/SnowTiefling
Summary: Hazel is a bored library science major living the dull life of a grad student when back into her life walks Mel, her 1st crush and long lost best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel sighed from her place at the help station on the upper floor of the campus library, it had been a dull day in a line of dull days stretching back as long as she could remember. Her view consisted of the rows of books stretching back to the back wall, and the occasional student wandering through the rows. Occasionally one would come and seek her assistance, but usually they wandered, like silent ghosts trapped in the purgatory of education. There was little else to look at from her station. So instead she studied her own texts, worked on her papers, and stewed in her own boredom.

“Hazel?” A voice broke her away from her studies and she looked up into the soft green eyes of a familiar face. “It is you.” The woman’s face broke into a broad smile.

“Mel?” Hazel’s was muted as she realized that there, in front of her, was a woman she hadn’t seen in years. She felt a small rush of warmth tickle her cheeks as long buried ember of a crush was breathed back to smoldering life. Mel looked good. Tall, onyx black hair pulled back into a loose pony tail, soft green eyes smiling at her from a face that to some may have seemed stern but to her was always striking. Dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt for a band that she wasn't familiar with that did little to hide her strong arms. Hazel took in all of this in a moment. "Where have you been?" Was all she managed to ask, trying to hide the emotions bubbling inside.

Mel shrugged, and looked down. "Yeah, sorry. Dad got a new job and everything happened so fast. When we got settled in I looked for the notebook where I had everyones stuff wrote down. My step-mom had thrown it away. Thought it was 'unnecessary junk', along with a lot of my other stuff from back then." She let out a long sigh "I've missed you, I felt like shit but there really wasn't a way I could figure out to get back in touch with you. You were always better at the computer stuff, and after awhile I just thought that you would be too pissed off at me to want to have anything to do with me." There was a nervousness to how she spoke, a lacing of sadness and regret that made her voice softer than the strong surety that Hazel remembered from their youth. "For what its worth I'm glad I bumped into you. Sorry for vanishing?"

Hazel took a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment to quell a tear. She had been hurt. So hurt, and angry, and lost when Mel's family had moved away, taking her best friend away from her. There was a wetness around her eyes when she opened them, she moved her glasses to quickly brush it away. "Not your fault." She muttered, embarrassed at herself and her aching nostalgia for the 'could have beens'. She settled the glasses back onto her nose and looked up and into that strong smiling face. "I guess I can forgive you as long as you don't do it again." She declared playfully, a small smile on her face.

Mel laughed and thrust out her hand. "Promise. I even learned how to use, what's it called? 'electronic mail' on the 'internet'." Hazel took her hand and felt a rush of heat inside her soul when she felt Mel's firm hand take hers and the underlying strength in that grip. "Speaking of promises, now that I've seen you again, I can finally keep that one I made to you years ago."

"Mel. Its too late to take me to prom." Hazel joked, recalling the promise made as a pact between best friends. She knew that Mel hadn't meant it in a romantic way, it was just going to be two friends making sure they got to enjoy life together.

"No, ah, yeah, no not that one. Sorry. No, the archery. I still shoot, and you said you wanted to learn. Still interested?" Mel stood there, thumbs hooked into her belt, head tilted, a small grin on her face. Hazel's heart beat drummed loudly in her ears. "You can come over tonight if you want. I'm taking care of Uncle Ollie's old place, I'll give you the address. Up to you." Hazel nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Cool, its a date then!"

The next few moments would forever be a blur to Hazel. They exchanged phone numbers, email, and she got directions to Mel's place. Set up a time to meet. They had hugged each other goodbye, years of regret melting away into renewed friendship. "Its a date then!" Those words in Mel's voice echoed in Hazel's mind for the rest of the afternoon. Nervous energy made Hazel's legs restless under the desk, bouncing knees and butterfly filled stomach. She had to go splash cold water on her face at least once. Usually she stayed at her station late to chatter with co-worker or finish up a project but not today. She rushed back to her apartment. "She didn't really mean a date date, did she?" She muttered as she shrugged out of her clothes and hopped in the shower. She knew she wouldn't have time to do shave her legs or, well, anything else, but she wanted to be fresh. Strawberry scented body wash and shampoo, and then followed with deodorant and some light perfume. That part was easy. Her nerves struck though when she caught sight of herself in the mirror while drying off.

Hazel had never felt herself to be particularly attractive. Teeth were slightly too large, flat brown hair, thick framed glasses, slightly too short and chubby and awkward in her own skin. Looking at herself she bit her bottom lip. Mel was never into her like that. Why would she be? Of course this wasn't a date date. She was just going to hang out. Fumble with some archery, and then come home and cry herself to sleep. Fun. She brushed out her hair and picked out a simple outfit. Jeans, sneakers, a loose plain green shirt. It didn't flatter her, but it was comfortable. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Just going to go hang out. Catch up. That's it. Don't get your hopes up." This was the mantra she repeated to herself as she left her home and for the long drive to Mel's place.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when she pulled up in front of the small white walled house. The porch light was on, and sitting with her feet propped up on the railing was Mel. She had no shoes on, the same loose fitting jeans, but had changed into a button up shirt. Hazel licked her lips nervously then wiped her hands on her jeans and got out of the car. "Hey Mel, were you, uh, waiting for me?" She crossed one arm over her chest and fidgeted with her elbow.

The other woman stood and brushed a stray lock of black hair out of her face, smiling. "Its a nice night out, and we have years to catch up on. I didn't want to waste any of it. And besides..." Mel's lips parted in a slight grin "just like I remember, you're always early." Hazel had to admit, it was a nice night. The heat of summer had relented finally and the chill of the coming winter hadn't begun to creep into the evenings yet. Hazel had never been the outdoorsy type, but Mel, well, Mel had been, and the fondest memories she had of being outside all included the other woman's face in them.

"Yeah, its a good night. So..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked around the front yard. "Where to even begin?" She looked up and her eyes met Mel's and lingered.

"C'mon, lets go inside." Mel stated, holding out a hand. "We will play catch up and then I can show you a little bit of archery." Hazel walked the few feet separating them and took Mel's hand in a soft grip, allowing herself to be led inside.

The next hour or so they talked, sometimes quiet and slow, the sadness of missed friendship and regret. Sometimes with a quickness and laughter of scandals that Mel had missed out on after she had left. About their time after graduation, Mel joining the military and getting out after only a few years. Hazel's studies in library science, everything that they could think of. The connection was still there, buried under years of separation but slowly, word by word, apology and forgiveness, their friendship put down roots again.

"So who did you go to prom with?" Mel eventually asked, cross legged on the sofa, a smile on her face. Hazel grimaced.

"I went with Jeremy. Jeremy Hill."

"Was that...fun? I didn't know you liked him." Mel asked, her head tilted.

"No, well, we didn't go together like that. He asked me because he had to. After the prom he left with Ryan."

Mel almost choked on her drink. "No shit. Wait, Ryan 'football is my middle name, go Pit Bulls' Ryan? You're fucking with me?"

Hazel shook her head and motioned. "They had a really good night from what he told me. A really good night."

"Damn. But what about you? I know you never dated back then, but you know, who are you with now?"

Hazel shook her head. "No one, I mean I've been on a few dates but nothing really worked out long term. School and, well, everything you know?" A long sigh escaped her "I've never been good at meeting people. And parties, ugh no thank you." Hazel glanced up "What about you?" She bit her bottom lip and then stopped herself, her hands gripping the glass in front of her to give her something to keep herself from fidgeting.

"No one right now. My partner didn't want a long distance relationship so when I moved back home..." Mel shook her head. "Here I am, single again."

Hazel dared to reach over and touch Mel's knee gently. "Its ok, you'll find someone I'm sure." Her smile was as soft as her voice and when Mel reached down and touched her fingers with her strong hands she resisted the urge to pull them away, instead savoring that touch even if she knew it was only platonic.

"Thanks Haze." Her fingers lingered for just a moment before Mel stood, suddenly, pulling her hand away "Ok, I think that's enough catching up. C'mon, lets go to the barn. I've got a target set up and an old practice bow for you to start with." Hazel stood and followed, curling her fingers into the hem of her shirt. 

The barn door was open, and in the early evening moonlight the soft yellow light from the bare bulbs highlighted Mel as she stood waiting for Hazel to catch up, casting a long shadow across the ground. Mel's face was unreadable in the shadow but Hazel could feel her friend watching her. She swallowed her anxiousness and took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air. The night would be over soon, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to be over or not. To stay with her false hope and just enjoy the renewed friendship or to leave with her sadness to go home and be alone again, as usual. She shook as she took another deep breath and stepped out of her friends shadow to stand next to her, casting a weak smile up at Mel's smiling face, as her taller friend turned to face her in the light. "Hey. You ready?" Hazel nodded quickly.

Mel picked up a simple wooden bow and in a swift motion bent it and hooked the string into the notches at either end, Hazel noting to herself the way her friends biceps bulged slightly at what seemed to be an effortless motion. She wondered how strong Mel really was to make stringing a bow look so easy, and batted away the thought of being held in those arms away like a pesky fly.

"Ok Haze, here you go. Stand right here." Mel said, holding out the bow and pointing to a roughly drawn line in the dirt of the barn. Meekly, Hazel took the bow. "Ok, now before I show you how to shoot go ahead and just try to put an arrow in that target at the end of the barn there." Hazel looked in mild panic at her friend and opened her mouth to protest. "It will be fine Haze, trust me." Mel's smile was full of confidence and patience and Hazel closed her mouth slowly and just nodded.

In movies and tv shows it looked so easy. You notch the arrow on the string, rest it against your fingers, draw back and release. In truth, Hazel struggled to keep the arrow resting peacefully against the bow, and the draw made unused muscles in her chest and shoulders ache slightly as she pulled back. She looked down the length of the arrow and released.

The arrow clattered against the rear of the barn.

Hazel deflated slightly, letting the bow sink to the ground. "Not bad, a little shaky but you'll get it. Here, let me help."

Mel walked up behind her and positioned herself precisely. "Raise the bow up again, and draw back." Hazel relented, nocking another arrow and pulling back. "Breath slowly Hazel, relax." Hazel tried to settle herself, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the presence of Mel at her back. Mel's fingers touched her elbow and nudged it a bit, making her adjust. "Better. Keep your breathing slow." Mel whispered into her ear, her hot breath fanning that ember inside Hazel's heart. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her friends hand on her stomach, pulling her hips back. "No, you're leaning too much. Adjust just so." She dared a glance at her friend and tutor over her shoulder and swallowed her words, afraid to give voice to the things she so desperately wanted to say. "There you go." Mel's hand stayed on her stomach, just above her beltline, could Mel feel the butterflies in her stomach threatening to burst out? "Now when you're ready, just let go." Mel said slowly, softly, hot breath distracting.

"Mel..." Hazel began and then her voice broke. "I can't. I...I should go." Her panicked words escaping her faster than she could drop the bow in defeat. It was too much. Mel couldn't know what effect she was having on her. She broke away from Mel and wiped the small tear from her cheek and tried to shrink into herself.

"What? Why? Hazel what's wrong?"

Hazel stopped, taking a deep breath. "I can't Mel. Its too much. You...you're too much." Her voice shook and the words stuttered from her, stumbling out of her awkwardly.

"Haze..." Mel began, and then paused. "Just say it, whatever I did wrong, just tell me."

"Wrong?" Hazel began to laugh, shaking her head, wiping another tear away. "Nothing, you've done nothing wrong Mel. Nothing." She laughed again. "Its me. I'm wrong."

"Haze?" Mel said, taking a step forward. "Then what is it?"

Might as well get it over with, rip the bandage off so the pain would fade faster. Bathed in the soft yellow glow of the barn light, the darkness of the night behind her, her car just a dash away to let her escape from her embarrassment, just say the words. Confess. Lose her best friend again and let that old ember of a crush finally be extinguished forever.

"Mel, I'm gay. So gay. And you..." She motioned with one hand, encompassing the entirety of Mel's form. "You are so...You." She took a deep breath. "Now you know." She looked down. "And I have to go because its too much. You..." Her voice faltered. "You're too much for me."

She saw Mel's feet through the blur of tears and the hair falling over her face and felt the strong fingers of her friend tilting her chin up. "Oh Hazelnut." Her friend murmured, leaning in. Then Mel's eyes met hers for just a moment before she tilted her head to the side and leaned in, her lips softly brushing against Hazel's, gentle, tantalizingly slow. The kiss was paused, not broken, as Mel whispered, her lips a hairsbreadth from Hazel's. "Hazelnut. I thought you knew."


	2. Now Its a Date

Hazel's eyes were closed. Mel's breath tickled across her lips, the lips that Mel had had just kissed. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, bringing blood rushing to her face. Mel had just kissed her. She felt the other womans forehead touch hers. 

"Hazelnut." Mel's voice was a soft whisper, soothing. "Its alright." Mel's hands drifted, hesitant, to her shoulders, touching, then changing their minds, and down to her hips, strong fingers resting there, holding her. 

Hazel didn't know what to do with her hands, she didn't know what to do with her words. She was stunned, all thought had fled. Mel had kissed her. She trembled as she reached up to touch the other womans face with her fingertips, not daring to move too much. "That was real?" She managed to whisper, and felt the other woman nodding. She pulled back, blinking back tears and moving her glasses out of the way to wipe her eyes so she could study Mel's face. 

Green eyes half closed, lips parted slightly, edges turned in a smile. Cheeks slightly red, a small blush making her stern features glow to Hazel's gaze. She traced her fingers along Mel's cheek and giggled nervously as Mel leaned into her caress, and dropped her other hand to Mel's shoulder. She guided Mel's face down and leaned up. Closing her eyes she kissed Mel, her lips parting slightly, and then again, parted lips with the promise of a tongue behind them but not daring to cross that line yet. She felt Mel's hands move, and they pulled her closer, fingertips pressing into Hazel's back. She broke the kiss and leaned her head into Mel's chest.

"I just kissed you." She whispered, a broad giddy grin splitting her face as she hid from Mel's eyes.

"Yeah you did." Mel whispered back, her hands slowly stroking up and down Hazel's sides, the barrier of her tshirt barely dulling the sensation. "And I kissed you before that." There was a shaking in Mel's chest as the other woman broke into a small laugh. "I'm going to kiss you again and again, if you'll let me."

Again and again. Those words flew into Hazel's ears and down into her heart and that little ember that had become a flame roared to life inside her, and she felt flush from her head to toe, heart beating like a drum threatening to burst from her chest with each beat. "Promise?" She croaked out, her fingers sliding down to brush the collar of Mel's shirt daintily.

Mel reached up and took Hazels hand in her own and brought it to her lips. Mel whispered "Yes." Her lips touching the back of her knuckles, and then she turned Hazel's hand and kissed her palm. "Yes." Hazel let out a small gasp at the insistant touch of Mel's lips on the soft skin of her palm, and then again at the touch of Mel's lips on her wrist. "I promise."

Hazel leaned back to watch as Mel's lips left her wrist and sighed happily. "Can we go inside?" She murmured. "I think I may fall over if you kiss me like that again." Her blush on her pale features was obvious for Mel to see, and the other woman nodded, taking her by the hand. 

"Yeah. Archery lessons can wait." Mel laughed, pulling Hazel along next to her, pulling her in, wrapping her arm around her to lead her back to the house. Hazel snuggled into that warmth, still hardly able to believe that this was happening, and she put her arm around Mel's waist, savoring the feeling of Mel's strong arm around her shoulder and letting herself be led across the yard, through the back door, and into the living room.

Mel pulled Hazel down onto the sofa next to her. "So." Mel stated, her head tilted as she rested one hand on Hazel's knee.

"So." Hazel whispered, her fingers stroking the back of Mel's hand gently, licking her lips nervously, trying not to look at Mel's face, her shyness taking over now that the initial shock and giddiness had passed.

Mel reached over with her other hand and brushed Hazel's light brown out of the way. "You're so cute." Mel breathed out, her fingers stroking through Hazel's chestnut colored hair. Hazel shook her head as if to disagree and Mel slid her hand down to Hazel's chin, her thumb sliding across Hazel's cheek tenderly. "You are. Always were. God I had such a crush on you..." Mel stopped when Hazel began laughing.

"You had a crush on me?" Hazel choked out. "You and me, what a pair of useless fucking lesbians huh?" Hazel laughed, and fell into Mel's arms, her head resting on the strong woman's shoulder. "I spent all day thinking this wasn't an actual date. Trying to calm down." She blurted between snorted laughter. "And now I find out not only do you like girls but you also had crush on me and I had a crush on you and neither of us had the ovaries to just say 'Hey, you're cute, wanna go on a date'?" 

Mel's sighed, holding Hazel to her, stroking the back of her head. "Yeah. What a pair. But this isn't a date-date yet." Her hand moved from Hazel's knee and picked up the remote. With a few button presses the TV came on and the channel changed and suddenly the room was bathed in the warm glow of a simulated fireplace on the screen, the sound of crackling wood filling the small space. A few more touches and the lights in the living room dimmed to nothing, leaving the two women entwined in just the fire's glowing orange light. A moment later the soft slow mellow tones of a guitar and bass streamed into the room as well. "Now its a date Hazelnut."

Hazel's laughing fit died off and she breathed in deep, taking in Mel's scent and letting it out through her mouth slowly. "I love it when you call me that." She murmured, her face slowly turning up to face her friends. "About time you took me on a date." Her voice was low, joking, but deeper, tinged with the heat that spread slowly across her skin and nerves, the kind of heat that made her stop thinking of anything except for Mel, Mel's scent, Mel's skin, and Mel's lips. Lips that Hazel sought out with her own with in a teasingly slow kiss, lips parted again, the promise once held back now fulfilled as she slid her tongue past the other womans lips and flicked it against Mel's. 

Now it was a date.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel broke the kiss with a pant, out of breath, she hadn't wanted to break it but she needed air. Mel's fingers had curled in her hair, her other hand resting on her leg, past Hazel's knee, stroking her leg slowly, each movement making Hazel's nerves tingle, she felt flushed, nervous, happy, eager. She felt the small pecks as Mel chased her lips and placed small kisses against her mouth between her pants, her own hot breath mingling with Mel's with each meeting of lips.

Hazel reached up and touched Mel's cheek, tracing the strong jawline of the other woman with her fingertips, eyes barely open. "Wow." Was all she could whisper, lips twitching at the inadequacy of the words compared to the maelstrom of emotions and desires swirling inside her. Mel's lips touched hers again.

"Wow yourself." Mel whispered back, a broad smile breaking her face as she ran her fingers up and down Hazel's thigh. "Let me know if its too fast Hazelnut." Mel whispered, before her lips touched slightly against where Hazel's jaw and neck met. Hazel's voice caught in her throat and she just let out a little squeak of pleasure, turning her head to allow Mel easier access to the side of her neck.

"I wanted this for so long Mel." She breathed out, pulling Mel's face into her shoulder, savoring the feathering kisses that her friend was placing on her neck. "I wanted you for so long." She pulled her friend away from her neck, her fingers in Mel's onyx black hair, the ponytail fraying out of its bonds, so she could stare deep into those dark green pools that were her friends eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you back then." Her eyes were wet behind her glasses. "So sorry."

"Oh Hazelnut." Mel sighed. "We were both scared then, I guess." She shrugged. "You know how I told you my step mom had tossed my notebooks? More like diary. She read my fucking diary. I had your name and number and I had all these things I had written about how cute you were and what I wanted to do with you at prom and how I would dress and..." Mel waved her hand dramatically.

"She hated me, hated who I was, what I was." Mel looked away. "What a bitch." She mumbled angrily.

Hazel reached up and wiped the tears from Mel's cheeks. "Tell me about your plans?" She said, gently urging Mel's eyes to meet hers again.

Mel took a deep shuddering breath. "Ok. So, this probably will sound so lame now but..." Mel steadied herself. "I was going to go full tomboy. Black slacks, button up shirt, pink tie and vest. I was going to slow dance with you in front of everyone and dare anyone to say anything. I wanted to stop hiding." Hazel smiled and nodded, imagining their younger selves being brave and daring such a thing in their small town. "You were going to leave with me, and I was going to keep you out past curfew and...ah..." Mel blushed. "I wrote down a lot of stuff I wanted to do with you."

Mel looked up and met Hazel's eyes. "Still want to do with you." Suddenly her face grew bright and she slipped from the sofa. "You know Hazelnut, this music is awfully slow." She reached out one hand and bowed slightly. "Will you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?"

Hazel used her toes and nudged her shoes off, and then stood, taking Mel's hand in her own. In the simulated firelight she allowed Mel to pull her in close, and wrapped her fingers behind Mel's neck as the other womans hands drifted down to rest on her hips. She leaned into Mel's chest and they danced, slow lazy circles, basking in each others presence, feet shuffling in the carpet.

"You know you have to dress like that for me one night, right?" Hazel said, still buried in Mel's chest.

Mel laughed softly and replied. "Will you dress in a cute dress for me?"

"Maybe." Hazel whispered. "I could be convinced." They both laughed and Mel tilted her head down and kissed Hazel briefly.

"You know the best part of dancing like this?" Mel breathed deeply. Hazel shook her head. "I can do this." Her hands drifted from Hazel's hips to slide around, her fingers spreading out to cup Hazel's rump through her jeans.

Hazel stumbled a bit and then laughed. "No one here to tell us to make room for Jesus, right?" She said, and then noting where her face was slyly whispered. "Its just us." As she tilted her head up to kiss the base of Mel's neck. Insistent lips, fingers pulling Mel's head down further, tongue darting out again to find Mel's. Mel's fingers dug into her cheeks, pulling her body closer as the dance slowed to a stop.

They stood there, in the center of the room, the flickering light from the television the only real illumination, their breath quickening, their tongues sliding against each other, soft sighs and little moans mingling with the music in the background. Mel's hands firmly caressing up and down, up Hazel's spine, pulling the shirt up, touching the bare skin of Hazel's back, and then back down, squeezing and holding the shorter girls buttocks. Hazel's hands at the back of Mel's neck, her ears, her cheeks. Hazel tilting her neck to allow Mel to kiss and suck at the tender flesh before returning the favor, Hazel the first to let her teeth touch skin making Mel gasp and then sigh in pleasure.

Hazel pulled away, gasping, and pushed Mel towards the sofa. "Sit." She whispered, her voice hoarse and labored from the hungry kisses that left a shining trail of shared saliva on her lips. Mel sat, staring, eyes hungrily tracing the lines of Hazel's face in the firelight. Hazel had no more time for inhibition, no more fear, only one true piece of knowledge nestled down in her soul. She wanted Mel in this moment.

Her hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and she peeled it off of her body, over her head, her chestnut brown hair coming down in a jumble to frame her face, Mel's face reflected in her broad framed glasses as Mel licked her lips, nodding slowly, eyes darting across Hazel's pale skin, the plain mundane bra, the swell of Hazel's breasts, the light smattering of freckles across Hazel's shoulders that she had almost forgotten since the last time Mel had seen her.

"Oh Hazelnut." Mel gasped, as Hazel straddled her lap and pushed her back into the sofa, chestnut hair falling into her face as Hazel's lips locked onto hers, Hazel's hands cupping Mel's cheeks, Mel's hands moving to Hazel's back, digging into her skin, both women gasping for air, words no longer needed in this one moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting a bit steamier huh? Remember I live on kudos and comments! Hope you all enjoy and chapter 4 hopefully by the end of the week. no promises.


	4. Chapter 4

Mel's hands were strong as they moved up and down the soft pale flesh of Hazel's back, her arms pulling Hazel closer as their hungry mouths sought to never part except for small excited panting gasps for air before once more meeting for another kiss. Hazel marveled at how strong her friends arms were as they held her, a long held desire finally, eagerly fulfilled for both women. Moments that felt like eternity passed before the kiss finally parted for more than a moment and they sat there, Hazel leaning back, panting, grinning like a fool, face red, thick glasses slightly fogged. Her friend and now lover smiling up at her with naked adoration.

"Oh Hazelnut." Her friend breathed out, "I thought I might be going to fast..." The grin that broke Mel's face was infectious and Hazel rested her fingers on the collar of Mel's blue button up shirt. 

"Nuh uh." Was all that Hazel could say, stroking the other woman's cheek and neck. 

"You're not wearing a shirt." Mel whispered, her fingers moving around, sliding against Hazels sides, and up, brushing over the material of Hazel's plain white bra, her thumbs gradually brushing the swell of Hazel's breasts through the material. Mel's eyes were locked on Hazel's as her fingers moved, daring but slow, gradually up and around, so she could run her hands up over the imprisoned breasts, palms brushing over where Hazel's nipples were hidden, to touch Hazel's face. "Should I take my shirt off too Hazelnut?"

Hazel took Mel's hand and kissed her fingertips. "No." She breathed into Mel's hand, eyes closing. "Let me. Please." She looked down and Mel nodded to her, giving her permission. She kissed Mel's hand again and then let her own fingers rest on the first button of Mel's shirt. It came loose so easily, and then another. She leaned down, to kiss Mel's shoulder quickly, then back up, eyes locked on the widening portrait of exposed skin revealed with each loosened button. 

Finally, the final button was free, and Hazel touched Mel's cheeks again. Words refused to form in her mind to pass her lips as her fingers trailed down, brushing the shirt out of her way, parting it from Mel's tanned chest. Strong shoulders shrugged as Hazel pushed the shirt back, letting it fall onto the sofa. Hazels hands rested at Mel's side, her eyes locked on the black and blue sports bra that hid Mel's modest bust from her. 

"Go ahead Hazelnut." Mel whispered. 

Hazel's breath was ragged, nervous, hot, as her fingers hooked under the elastic band of Mel's bra and lifted up, the bra sliding away, Mel's arms lifted to help her get it off, and then a fling and another article of clothing hit the floor somewhere in the living room, no longer needed. 

"I like it when you stop being shy Hazelnut." Mel stated simply, leaning back, allowing Hazel's eyes to wander. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" Hazel shook her head quickly. "Me neither. We have all night." 

All night. Hazel licked her lips. "And all day tomorrow." She whispered as her eyes traveled along the strong lines of Mel's neck, down her broad shoulders, to rest on modest swell of Mel's breasts, and the large dark areola that topped each one. Her hands shook ever so slightly as she allowed her fingers to move up, palms facing the sky, just the tips of her fingers tickling along Mel's skin as they brushed over her nipples, and the turned, palms down. to rest there, feeling Mel's body react she ground her hips slightly, heat burning along her nerves. 

Mel nodded, her hands moving along Hazel's arms. "As long as you want." The other woman murmured bringing her lips to Hazel's, tongue darting out quickly, wet and persistent, lips opening only to close and suck at Hazel's tongue as it probed into Mel's waiting mouth. 

Fingers moving back, to touch the back of Hazel's neck, and then down, down to the clasp that held her bra on, the bra that was in Mel's way. Mel's fingers were deft and talented as the material was suddenly free, loose, and Mel was pulling it down her arms. Hazel leaned back, and another piece of unwelcome clothing fell to the floor. Hazel didn't try to hide herself, but she did look away as Mel's eyes returned the hungry looks that Hazel had given before.

"They're pinker than I imagined." Mel whispered, making Hazel blush. 

"Did you spend a lot of time imagining my nipples?" Hazel asked in a husky whisper.

"Not just your nipples." Mel responded, leaning forward to place a small kiss between Hazel's breasts. "All of you. Did you ever..."

"Yes." Hazel cut her off. "Frequently." They both broke out into laughter, Mel reaching up to brush the hair that had fallen carelessly into Hazel's face, smiling, letting that laughter spill from her lips.

Her laughter had barely stopped when Mel pulled Hazel's body towards hers, their skin pressed together, both of their laughing slowing, giving way to heavy breathing and contented sighs as they luxuriated in the feeling of each other, gathering their strength and nerves for what they both wanted to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Small kisses on the side of Hazel's neck made her heart drum in her chest, every touch of Mel's lips to her skin making her shiver. She luxuriated in the feeling of Mel's strong hands sliding across her back, up and down her spine. She quietly soaked in the feeling of her breasts resting against her friends body, the slight sweat slickness making their skin stick to each other ever so slightly. Hazel's own fingers exploring the side of Mel's smaller breasts, the feel of muscles shifting beneath her touch, noting how with every almost timid caress Mel's kisses became more insistent, needy, hungry. She leaned back into Mel's hands and looked down, drawing her fingers across the sides of Mel's breasts and slowly, in tandem, running them around the large dark areola that tipped each of them. 

Mel said nothing with words, but her eyes spoke where her words failed her. Desire and adoration written in plain naked language that Hazel understood, knowing that her own gaze mirrored Mel's and left no doubt for either woman. Mel pushed Hazel forward, and leaned up, and her lips touched the top of Hazel's breast gently. Hazel tilted her head back and hissed out something that may have been the word yes but may have also been just a exhalation of pleasure. She could feel Mel's smile as her lips were pressed into the skin of her chest and another kiss, and then her tongue glided out to flick at the skin of Hazel's breast. 

Mel's lips moved, slowly, around, down the side of Hazel's breast, her breath hot and teasing the pink nub that perked up at the attention that Mel's lips were paying to the flesh surrounding it. Hazel let out a small sad sound as Mel's lips left the sensitive skin of her breast and then gasped when they returned to her other breast, still moving slowly, tongue tip teasing, probing against her skin, her lips so close to her nipple but not touching it, only hot breath making it ache for attention. Hazel ground her hips into Mel's lap, trying to move her breast so that Mel's mouth would find her the erect tissue of her nipple even by accident.

Mel's lips moved to the valley between Hazel's breasts as she put small kisses there, panting, dragging her fingers down Hazel's spine. "Is there something you want Hazelnut?" She panted, putting small kisses on the breasts on either side of her face.

Hazel nodded her head, eyes closed, still rocking against Mel, her legs pressing into the other woman's thighs.

"Say it." Mel said, strong hands moving down to grab and squeeze Hazel's ass. "Tell me everything you want."

Everything she wanted? Hazel had never, even with any of her former partners, told them everything she wanted. She had often been passive, letting them take the lead, enjoying the way they felt. But to say it, outloud? Could she?

"Its OK Hazelnut." Mel whispered, kissing her skin. "Its OK."

"I want to feel your lips on my nipples Mel." Hazel began slowly, her eyes closed. Then I want to kiss every inch of your breasts." She opened her eyes as Mel moved the curtain of hair from her face, losing herself in the deep pools of green that stared up at her. "I want you. All of you. Your lips." She whispered, tracing her thumb along Mel's lips. "Your smile. Your laughter. Your kisses." Her hand cupped Mel's chin as she panted. "I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you. I want you to make me forget that anything else exists except for the two of us and this fucking heat that hasn't stopped raging inside me since the moment you kissed me." Her hands shook as she stroked her thumbs along the strong jawline of her lover. "I want to know you want me, and I want you to kiss me again and again for as long as I'll let you." She whispered the last word and sighed, suddenly nervous again.

"Oh Hazelnut." Mel whispered into Hazel's palm as her face turned to place a small kiss there. "Let me show you how much I want you."


End file.
